Bound by Duty but not by Chains
by Lady Josephynne
Summary: Samantha is the 17 year old daughter of Galbatorix. What will happen when it comes time for her to marry? Full summary inside.
1. I'm Getting Married!

**Full Summary**- Samantha is the seventeen year old rebellious daughter of Galbatorix. What will happen when he decides she must marry? And what suprises await her in the suprising choice of man he makes? Well, to her dismay, it's someone that she's known for most of her life, and has been friends with for most of that time...Murtagh.

_A/N- I know I said that I was only going to work on one story for a while, but I really needed to work on something else as well. When I finish this I want to write an Eragon self-insertion story, but I don't know if I could pull it off. This story is probably cliché, but I had a twist on it that I think I could pull off. Anyways, let me know what you think!!_

Disclaimer: _**Don't own don't sue!**_

"Princess Samantha, your father wishes to see you in the throne room," My maid Mary, and confidante since I was eleven, stood in the doorway of my room, nervously twisting her hands.

"Mary, I've told you I absolutely hate that retched name, call me SAM!" I told her, with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sorry, but your father has instructed you be called by your full name. Also, you should probably change before you go into the throne room."

I glanced down at my green tunic, with the sleeves rolled to my elbow, and my brown leggings and boots. I was also wearing a leather belt with my dagger strapped to it.

"Why on earth?" I asked her.

"You know that your father hates it when you dress in male attire."

"Why should I care what he thinks?" I asked her, defiantly.

"He IS the king, Miss _Sam_," she replied, a twinkle in her blue eyes.

I sighed, but instructed her to pull out my forest green gown. It was my favorite dress, and the simplest I owned. The reason it was my favorite was because, by some odd chance, the fabric color exactly matched the color of my eyes. It had a scooped neckline, with sleeves tight to the elbow, and flowing past that. The bodice was fitted and there was a delicate golden chain that was worn as the belt over the flowing skirt.

As she laced me into it, I wondered what he wanted. I'd just past my seventeenth birthday, so could he possibly want… NO! NO! NO! I adamantly refuse to marry, although I probably have no choice in the matter. Sometimes I wish I was a tavern keeper's daughter, my life would be much simpler if it was so.

She finished lacing the dress and plucked a brush from the small table next to her. She gently ran it through my short black hair. I knew I would hear from my father about it being short again, but I really didn't care. He thinks that I need to grow up, and become the _princess _that I'm supposed to be. Which means I need to wear _female _attire and act _ladylike_. I hate it, and spend most of my time outside, at the archery range, or riding my horse astride.

She finished brushing my hair and produced my silk slippers. I sighed, and slipped them onto my feet. She nudged me in the direction of the door and I reluctantly plodded toward it

I walked silently to the throne room, engrossed in my thoughts. When I arrived, the standard bearer announced me.

"Princess Samantha Arget-Draumr."

I wish I knew what those two words meant. Mother was going to tell me, but she never got the chance, and Father obviously doesn't care at all.

I strode inside, walking, as a lady should not. I stopped before the throne and curtsied.

"Your Majesty, you called for me?" I murmured.

He raised his head and said in his deep voice:

"Yes, a matter that is of the utmost importance has come to my attention. You have just past your seventeenth birthday, have you not?"

"Yes, Father." I curtsied again, but a feeling of dread blossomed in my chest.

"It has come to my attention that it is time for you to marry. Since _your mother _failed to produce a male heir, whomever you marry will become King of Alagaeasia upon my not-forthcoming death." He said _your mother _with an air of contempt and disgust.

Again, I curtsied, and said sweetly as I could:

"Yes, your majesty. Shall we have a ball with all of the eligible bachelors or have you already picked the man I am to marry?"

"Most of the families of the court's sons are worthless pieces of trash. They would spend all their time surrounded by alcohol, gambling, and women of low regard. Therefore, I have already chosen the man that you are to marry."

"When will I meet this man?" I asked him, somewhat interested in who he'd chosen.

"Right…now." He straightened and called in his kingly voice.

"Come in now, you may meet the bride!"

Three minutes passed and then, a slim but muscled man, sidled into the room. He wore plain black leather and there was an iridescent red sword sheath strapped to his belt. Upon seeing his sword sheath this, I suddenly recognized the man. I gasped.

"MURTAGH! Father is this some sort of practical prank on me? Please bring in the REAL groom."

"No, Samantha, you are to marry Murtagh, who is the son of Morzan, and my newest dragon rider."

Murtagh walked closer, and said in his calm but somehow emotional voice.

"Well this is certainly a surprise Princess Samantha." A slight smile lifted his lips, but then he fell back into an emotionless face.

I had my hand on my hips, and a defiant look on my face. Murtagh had been my friend since… well since I could remember. Then he disappeared for three months and Father was furious. Then those two identical bald men, who were TRAITORS brought him back. Murtagh had been brought in fighting, and cussing them out. I'd always had a slight crush on him, but to MARRY him? We'd spent our time horseback riding, sparring with swords, and practicing archery for the most part.

I gasped again and sudden queasiness swallowed me, I slithered to the floor, but suddenly, strong arms caught me and swept me off my feet. Then everything went dark.

_A/N- So, what'd you think? I hope it's not horrible but if it is, I'll accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I deleted the two one shots on my profile because I absolutely hated them, and thought they were horrible. I've only been here since the end of September, so I don't want to churn out too many stories too soon. See you next chapter! R&R!_


	2. The News Sinks In

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own it. Okay? Moving on! :)**

I awoke in my room what seemed a short time later, but upon looking out the window, realized the sun had set and it was now dark. Mary was going from niche to niche, lighting all of the torches. I felt a throbbing pain in my head, and reached up with my hand to feel a knot the size of an egg.

"Mary, what on earth happened?" I asked groggily, something caught in my throat.

She started slightly, not expecting to hear my voice. "Well, Murtagh brought you in after you fainted in the throne room."

"How long has it been since then?"

"I'd say probably a good two hours. Are you hungry at all?"

"No, but I could use a good tonic. I feel like my head's been cleft with an axe. After that, I need a warm bath, and maybe will work on my embroidery for a bit. I also need to find out when this godforsaken wedding's going to be so I can start planning it, even though I have no clue what I have to do."

"Wedding? To whom?" She inquired, a puzzled look upon her face.

"Murtagh."

"But you've been friends with him for ages! Surely your father wouldn't…"

"Oh yes he would. Remember the time when I was 12 and he agreed to let me have a birthday ball, but then invited all of the girls from finishing school who I couldn't stand? I spent the whole night in a corner, trying to make sure I didn't get stepped on."

"Ah. Yes. Well, if there was anything I could do to change it, I would."

"Thank you Mary. However, there is an advantage come from this. At least I'm marrying someone who I know and like. I could've ended up with some horrible alcoholic who'd spend my dowry on gambling."

"True enough. Oh my lady, you being married. I never thought I would see the day. I can remember you declaring once you would never wed. And look at you now. So beautiful and confident."

I shook my head vigorously. "No, you're mistaken. Murtagh should end up with someone dainty and feminine. He should marry a petite blonde who doesn't have hands roughened by riding and shooting. Someone who knows how to play the harp to amuse her guests or arrange the seats at a banquet."

"But don't you know how to do those things?"

"I have only the barest knowledge of planning entertainments. And I shunned learning the harp when my tutor attempted to teach me. The only remotely ladylike thing I have any aptitude for is embroidery. Oh, I'm going to make a mockery of him. At our wedding reception, he and I'll go to open the first dance, and I'll trip over my own gown, pulling him to the ground with me. I can picture it now." I could not continue, for a tear spilled forth from my eye and I began to sob, burying my face in my hands.

She rushed forward and pulled me to her, laying my head against her shoulder. "Don't even say such things. You will be a vision on your wedding day, and he will be enchanted."

I laughed wetly, gurgling. "That's the biggest carp I've ever heard. He deserves someone like Annabelle, Sir Vincent's daughter. She's a vision if I've ever seen one. Small, blonde, blue eyed, and with the prettiest singing voice in the court."

Mary scoffed. "That tart. She may be a beauty, but she hasn't an inkling of how things are in life. The space between her ears is filled with cotton and fluff. There's no brain in there. And you, my lady, have beauty and talent, as well as intelligence. He's lucky to marry you."

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Alright, believe what you want, but no words you say will convince me I'm a lady enough to marry him."

"So you say now, my lady. So you say now."

"Please fetch me a tonic, and then ensure there is hot water in the baths. I will be there in no less than half an hour, I expect the baths to be cleared except for me when I arrive."

She curtsied. "Yes my lady. Immediately my lady." She left to carry out my requests.

I proceeded to my armoire and pulled a loose wrapper down. I undressed except for my chemise and pantaloons, and slipped it on. It fit basically like one of my nightgowns but was open and closed by means of a cloth belt. There was nothing left for me to do but wait for Mary to return with my tonic. So, I sat on my bed, and went through my diary. It seemed like such a meaningless thing to do, but my mother had kept one since the day she turned 11, and so encouraged me to do the same.

I couldn't disappoint her; I'd never been able to. She was the bright spot in my life, and the one who'd kept me from losing hope. When Father beat me senseless for some minor mistake at the age of 6, she'd been the one who had been there to tend my wounds and let me lay her head on her shoulder and cry. When I finally mastered the art of riding without a saddle at 8, she had been there to cheer for me and celebrate my success. When she succumbed to an illness, it had felt like my world was ending. She'd been the only person who'd ever loved me, aside from Mary, who was like a sister to me, despite me being princess and her being maid. Father definitely didn't love me, and as for Murtagh…I didn't believe in romantic love. Not after witnessing my parent's marriage, full of anger and distrust. Father treated Mother like she was an insignificant being, one not even worthy of being called human, much less Queen of Alagaeasia.

I knew that my marriage to Murtagh would at least be bearable because we were friends. But when it came time to produce an heir, how could I be expected to lay with the man I'd known for most of my life? That is a night that I do not look forward to with anticipation. As a matter of fact, I dread it. And even before then…my wedding night. I was a virgin, as was expected of women of the nobility, to keep bloodlines pure. But I was honestly scared beyond belief.

And I knew that I couldn't expect him to love me. Our marriage was one of convenience. Nothing like girlish fantasies of everlasting love I'd heard so many girls my own age sigh over and hope to find later in their lives. Even if I had believed in such things, I knew that such a path would not be taken in my own life, because of my duty owed to my father and my country. The first and foremost duty of the first (in my case only) daughter of the king was to wed and provide her country with a male heir to rule when she and her husband had died.

Mary returned, bearing a glass before her with a head tonic in it, and I abandoned my lengthy deliberations.

"Here you are my lady, one head tonic directly from the healers."

"Thank you Mary." I took the glass from her. Making a face, I drank it in two gulps, hating the bitter taste, but knowing it would help the pain alleviate.

"The baths are empty, my lady, with fresh towels and soap for you already there."

I nodded my approval, and instructed her to light a lamp for me. Once done, I vacated my chamber and went slowly towards the baths on the opposite end of the castle.

After bathing and washing my hair, I was much refreshed, and dressed myself in my wrapper, and returned to my room. Mary had laid out a clean pair of pantaloons and nightgown. She was sitting in the chair by my armoire mending a pair of slippers that I had ripped.

"My lady, a page boy came and dropped this for you." She held up a scroll tied with a black ribbon.

"Hmm, I wonder what it is." I muttered, more to myself than to her.

I untied the ribbon and unrolled the scroll. Written in an elegant hand were the following words:

Samantha-

After I returned you to the safety of your room for your maid to tend to you, I returned to the throne room and had a conversation with your father. He informed me that our wedding is to take place a fortnight from now, and that your first dress fitting is to be tomorrow directly after your morning meal. If you need to talk to me, write a note and give it to a pageboy. Tell him to deliver it to the east tower. He'll know what it means.

-Murtagh

Shivers ran up my spine, but I was perplexed as to why. Then the message sunk in, and I flung myself onto my bed, yanking the curtains shut.

"My lady, what's wrong?" Mary asked sounding alarmed.

I did not respond at once, but sat ensconced in the dim light of my bed clenching the scroll in my right fist.

"My wedding is to be in a fortnight."

**A/N- Hey everyone! Yeah, I've been gone for FOREVER! But if you check out my profile, and read my updates and all that jazz, you'll know why. My name is now Lady Josephynne :] And expect an update from me if not this weekend, then by no later than Halloween! **


End file.
